


Can I be a candidate to be your girlfriend?

by Anonymous



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Karin has been harboring a crush on her senpai for a long time, having never found the courage to confess her feelings to Alina. Romance expert Ashley Taylor knows just how to give her the push she needs.
Relationships: Alina Gray/Misono Karin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Can I be a candidate to be your girlfriend?

"Come on Karin, you totes got this" encouraged Ashley, whispering into Karin's ears, as she put her shoulders on her beloved friend from Sakae.

"B-but Ash, what if she rejects me~nano?" replied Karin clutching onto a green, heart-shaped box wrapped in a purple ribbon.

Ash turned Karin around and looked her straight in the eye.

"Like girl do you remember Chapter 200 of Magical Kirin?"

Karin paused and gleaned over her database knowledge of Magical Kirin, she and Ashley both memorised the manga by heart.

"You mean the one where Kirin confessed to her childhood friend Rumiyo~nano?" asked Karin.

"Like that's it! Remember that ship would never have become canon if Kirin did not take the first push. Like you need to take that jump as well or like you'll never get anywhere! Now come on Karin, here's your chance!"

EEP

Karin squeaked as she was pushed from the shadows and into the door in front of the art room. She quickly hid the heart-shaped box behind her and looked into the room to see her Alina-senpai painting another work. She didn't know what it was but it looked a bit purple. She took a glance down and saw that disgusting bracelet around Alina's legs, making her heart ache. It was proof that the people she looked up to so much still didn't trust her senpai.

Noticing who was at the door Alina paused her work and turned over to see her.

"What is it Fool Girl?" asked Alina before she took a sip on her favourite strawberry milk.

"Umm I...I" Karin was lost for words as she tried to spit out what she wanted to say. She could feel her mouth fumbling and the world closing in around her. She could see her Senpai losing interest but then she took a glance to the side and saw Ashley giving her the thumbs up. Yes that's right. She had to be brave just like the Kirin they both admired.

"Senpai!" Karin declared. She took out the box out from behind her and held it out. She closed her eyes, not bearing to see what could come next as she yelled "Will you go out with me?"

Time paused for Karin. Did Senpai hate her? Why was she not responding? Of course Senpai would never like a weakling like Karin. She knew she preferred a veteran like Mifuyu, someone strong. Karin was on the verge of breaking down when she heard the footsteps slowly approach her. The box was yanked from her hands suddenly. Karin opened her eyes to find her senpai chewing on one of the presents inside, a strawberry-flavoured chocolate.

When she finished chewing Alina looked at Karin before letting out a slight smile.

"For once Fool Girl you have given Alina something that isn't trash. Alina accepts your feelings."

"S-sen-senpai!"

Karin wrapped herself around her Senpai. Alina was annoyed at the sudden affection not to mention the wet tears ruining her uniform but allowed it to last as long as possible. After all she had been waiting for just as long. Alina caught a glimpse of the blonde American who called herself Karin's friend and turned away dismissively. The American smiled but Alina said not a word nor did her mouth even twitch. The Great Artist Alina would never admit she needed help in her love life.

Ashley turned around and walked away. Happy she helped out a fellow Kirinite and a Top Japanese artist she much admired. Other than Alina she was the only one who knew what Alina was working on, a portrait of her beloved, her only Karin. And as she walked away she sang to herself the lyrics to a kawaii Japanese song sang by kawaii Idols.

"Do you mind a younger girlfriend?

Do you like girls with long hair?

May I be a candidate to be your girlfriend?

You know Senpai..."I love you."


End file.
